grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Marco
A shallow lady in her early twenties who believes she is a Christian but her first love is fashion and then sex but has very little time for God. Early Life Born in West Sussex, she grew up in an environment where she as did everyone else believe they are a Christian and good person even though none of them lives their lives according to Christian values, she grew up being obsessed with fashion as well as being obsessed with boys and having many relationships and having sex outside of marriage. Despite this, she feels she is a great person who goes to church ever so often and never had her view contradicted or challenged. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Jenny ends up living in Grasmere Valley from Volume 15. This shallow girl, however, encounters a town who actually believes in the values from the Bible, making her a rather controversial figure due to lifestyle and for the first time she has to re-examine her priorities in life. Volume 16 She ends up being stranded on a boat with Missy Patty, Darrick Jones, Toothless, Ben Hilcox, Malcolm, Judy Grimes and Rochelle. One person has to end up giving their life and turns out to be Malcolm. When she is stranded during the special report conducted by Emily begging for any information about the missing eight, Designated Complainer Shirley who is also there during the report complains about Jenny saying she makes MTV girls seem like choir girls as she alludes how trashy and lacking of morals she is. When Emily shouts at Shirley for her complaining and reminding her that they were trying to encourage people to give information to rescue them as they maybe in danger Designated Complainer Shirley said they shouldn't bother with them. Emily reminds her they have loved ones who want them back and says if Designated Complainer Shirley went missing no one would miss her as they would love the peace and quiet that had finally come into their life. In the end interview was axed and after the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. Volume 20 She is among those nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards with the award most likely to end up on Jeremy Kyle. Kereshia ended up winning the award. Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. It is revealed that Jenny Marco was among the women Jason Pucan dated in a small amount of time along with Melz Dot Com, Deanna Ludwig, Claire Ashley and Cindy Jackson. It turned out he was using each women for information to get on the town to be able to wipe out the electricity, all record of it online and then take out the town via missile strike from Sam Bergman. Jenny is at the BBQ which the entire town is forced to go to for the welcoming of Cliff Clifford as the new chief of police. Jenny sees Jason Pucan flirting with her cousin Jessica Marco who is loving the attention. Jason is currently dating Cindy and neither Cindy or Jenny appreciate this interaction! When the University is locked down after a blackout, Jenny is in the university and is among those who do not follow Jules Aisles who knows the way out but stays with Paul Letterman who claims to know what to do. Rachel Haslam is also there and had been working with Jason Pucan who was responsible for the blackout and is now using it to try and wipe out the entire town by. This seen when Jason appears and Rachel begins to make out with him much to Claire, Deanna, Melz Dot Com, Jenny and Jessica's disgust as they had been with him and are currently staying in the University. Jason had wanted the entire stuck in the University so the airstrikes would happen on the commands of Sam Bergman. However some people got out via Jules Aisles causing for Jason to be angry with Rachel as she was meant to convince everyone to stay at the hotel and only got a few people and he informs everyone he is leaving on the helicopter she provided for him to escape before the damage is done. Rachel still wanting love from Jason and to prove herself starts banging on the doors causes for those who had got out to rush towards those still stuck in university, as she hopes to get the entire town there for the airstrike to take place. When Jason is on the helicopter with Sam Bergman he is seen making fun of all the women he had dated just to get information from them. In the end however Jack Jackson who was in the helicopter managed to stop them without them firing a missile. The helicopter ended up crashing the University but no one died. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth She is at the party where the town is about to celebrate Elizabeth II become the longest reigning monarch. Jenny wants her to die the last minute so she can win the bet. So when Elizabeth makes it, she is very sad while everyone is happy as she was sure she was literally about to die just before she completed the milestone. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge She is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve She is seen on the streets during New Years Eve celebrations which have gone out of hand and chaotic. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When hearing the news by Julian Jules that the town is to be hit with an earthquake she is among those who went to Ze Pub wanting to get wasted before death came to them and wanted to party it up one more time. #108 Tale of Fernando Stafford When Fernando Stafford trying to call out Jenny Hill, the woman he loves hoping she is okay after the earthquake, just saying Jenny, Jenny Marco and Jennie Wier both appear are well and want him to rescue them. But with him not interested they walk away sad hoping another man would want to help rescue them and maybe date them. When Colonel Bission rescues Jenny and declares his love and she hers to him, Jenny says how Fernando missed his chance to be with her and that he picked the wrong Jenny to try and pursue. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Jenny is seen at Ze Pub when there is believed to be one of the prisoners in the girls toilet when they hear knocking sounds freaking out many . It turns out to be Marge trying to get out of the toilet. Alfredo Richie is hired to protect everyone in the pub which due to his looks causes for many of the ladies to turn up in the pub including Jenny who has a crush on him.